totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
TDC Special
TDC is over! Before the season officially ends,' the twenty-two contestants relax at Playa De Losers, but an unwanted guest brings more news of season three.' Plot Total Drama Comeback is over. The twenty two contestants spend their last moments at Wawanakwa having a good time at the losers' resort. They eat, talk, and have fun in general. Ezekiel spends some time with his three most important girls: Heather finally come into terms with her feelings, and is now officially Ezekiel's girlfriend, and now he seeks to make her nicer so she can befriend the rest of the campers. After Heather goes for a drink, Izzy and Ezekiel talk about all the things the redhead plans to do with the prize money, including taking Ezekiel to Disney World. Ezekiel turns down the offer arguing that they're dating other people, but Izzy tells him that, in case their respective relationships fail, she'll seek to hook up with him. After Izzy was gone, Bridgette walked up to Ezekiel, and asked him about his expectations for the next season, but before Ezekiel could answer, Chris appeared ready to show a small glimpse of what the next season will be: the audition tapes of ten of the twenty two new contestants. First is Joel's tape, which was the only one everybody cheered on. The young inventor talks about his skills, and showed some of his inventions, the last one exploding. Next is Jasmine's, who is being recorded be Leshawna. Jasmine starts off posing, at which Leshawna tells her friend to stop showing off and "Get on with it." Eventually, the two lose patience and start slap-fighting. Third is Rodney's. He's at a high school cafeteria. He explains that even if he's just eight years old, he thinks he can compete (as long as he wears a helmet for his own safety). He's hit by a basketball, and one of his female classmates hugs him in comfort as all his other friends cheer him on. Fourth is Hannah's. She's in front of her Christian school. While she explains why she'd like to be in Total Drama, a nun smacks a punk who was insulting her during the recording. Next is Alfred's tape, being recorded by his sister. She calls out to him, and said teen is rocking out to his headphones. Alfred suddenly realizes he is being filmed, then goes right back to jamming. After a static cut, the girl explains to Alfred why she is filming him: To "get him on her favorite show, Total Drama Island!" Alfred asks if it's one of those reality shows, to which his sister, Lucy says that "This one's different." Alfred starts to say no, but Lucy gives him a few reasons why she wants him to join, saying that he's perfect for the show, and the boy begins to think. His sister begins to beg, and Alfred decides to do it, much to her joy. The gonzo then says that he's gonna go climb "to the top of the neighborhood fountain again, and make a bigger splash when jumps off!" The sixth tape is Mandy's. She's in a room lit only by candles, decorated with skulls, pentagrams and other spooky stuff, threatening to offer the other contestants as sacrifices to the Old Gods. She then takes out a voodoo doll of Chris Maclean, and says she'll cut off his hair if she doesn't get in. The next tape is Colin's. The boy recording the tape was threatened to do so. While Colin boasted about his skills, strength and intelligence, he stopped his rant to bully a small kid and steal his lunch money, then the two made a run for it with Colin chasing after them. The eighth tape is Sandra's. She's in a high school hallway. She says that, since she's the most popular girl at her school, she's already qualified not to take part in the contest, but win. She chews gum and blows bubbles during the entire filming. The next tape is Yoshi's. He wishes to take part in total drama because he thinks it's a challenge worth his time, and wants to measure his abilities. He shows off his skills with a katana, then as he sheathes it, he pretends to have injured himself. As he laughs it off, he notices blood on his hand and realizes he actually did cut himself, but he shrugs it off. The final tape is Crystal. Being a romantic, she likes the show so much due to the many couples formed, and she wants to take part in order to help the single contestants to hook up with somebody, as well as helping the official couples with their ongoing relationships. Their audition tapes are met with mixed reactions: some, like Courtney, were disgusted by how weird the new contestants were, while others like Ezekiel or Owen, simply looked forward to the new season and its new contestants with high hopes. Quotes *'Chris' - "And that's only ten of them! You should see some of the other people we picked, they're really weird!" Trivia *We are introduced to: Jasmine, Rodney, Hannah, Alfred, Mandy, Colin, Sandra, Yoshi, and Crystal. *This is the only episode in TDC that contains only 1 part. *This is the only episode in TDC with no confessionals. *Sandra's being in a school hallway during her audition tape is similar to how Noah's was filmed in the same place. *Joel, of course, becomes a contestant next season. *This is the second Total Drama special in this fanon universe. **The first was Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island. Read *Link Gallery TDC2 Joel.jpg|Joel, first to be announced. TDC2 Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine, second to be announced. TDC2 Rodney.jpg|Rodney, third to be announced. TDC2 Hannah.jpg|Hannah, fourth to be announced. Alfred McGrady.jpg|Alfred, fifth to be announced. TDC2 Mandy.jpg|Mandy, sixth to be announced. TDC2 Colin.jpg|Colin, seventh to be announced. TDC2 Sandra.jpg|Sandra, eighth to be announced. TDC2 Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi, ninth to be announced. TDC2 Crystal.jpg|Crystal, tenth to be announced. Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes